


Big Days

by Rainie



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, maybe? - Freeform, possibly?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 21:40:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9091801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainie/pseuds/Rainie
Summary: Tsukishima just wanted to rest after a long day, but Kuroo wants a hug.





	

**Author's Note:**

> It's nothing special, but I figure that someone out there might like it!  
> I just got tired of seeing this unfinished :/

Long, busy days meant naps. At least they did for Tsukishima. It was an unspoken rule in a way; neither of the boys really knew when it had started, but soon the afternoon naps had become a reoccurring event. Kuroo now used them to gauge how busy Tsukki’s day had been without having to ask him. It saved him from getting either a groan in response or just a simple shrug.  
Kuroo grabbed his keys from his back pocket and unlocked the front door to their apartment, juggling an empty travel mug and a stack of papers in one hand. When he walked into the hallway, it was dark, save for the lamp light that was coming from the living room a few doors down. Kuroo kicked off his shoes and moved them out of the doorway with his foot, before he wandered down the hall to the lounge room. He peaked around the open door, trying to see whether his boyfriend was awake or asleep on the lounge. Kuroo smirked when he saw Tsukki’s feet hanging over the arm of the chair, then cleared his throat rather loudly to see if the younger man was asleep or not.  
When there was no movement, not even a twitch of a toe, Kuroo instantly knew that today must have been particularly tough for Tsukki. It gave Kuroo a bitter-sweet kind of happiness that he had decided against keeping with volleyball after he graduated from school. Though every now and then, if asked, he would say that he did miss it.  
Kuroo shuffled his way into the kitchen in the room next to the lounge room, dumping his pile of papers on the dining table before rinsing out the travel mug in the sink, sticking it upside down in the dish dryer when it was clean.  
After Kuroo had tidied up from the day he stood in the middle of the kitchen and thought. It was tempting to simply order food for dinner, but he reasoned with himself that it would probably be better (And it was definitely cheaper!) to heat up the leftovers from the night before and have that for dinner. He walked over to the fridge and opened it, spotting the already cooked meat in a plastic container. Kuroo opened it and had a look to see how much was left. All but one slice was left over, which meant that Tsukki had probably taken some for lunch. Kuroo shrugged and put the meat in the microwave for a few minutes to heat up, then went back to the fridge to see if there was anything in there to make a salad to go with the meat. Thankfully, there was, although there was only a quarter of a small tomato left.  
Kuroo closed the fridge and wandered back over to the lounge room to check on Tsukishima. The other hadn’t moved an inch. Kuroo crept over to the back of the lounge, peering at the sleeping man and rolled his eyes when he saw that Tsukki was still wearing his glasses. He leant over the back of the chair and carefully pulled them off him, though he didn’t necessarily care whether he woke the other up.  
He walked around the lounge and placed Tsukki’s glasses on the coffee table, then bobbed down in front of the lounge, staring at Tsukki in a way that was almost creepy.  
He looks so bloody adorable, Kuroo thought to himself, a small smile playing at his lips, which quickly turned into a smirk when an idea struck him. He ran a hand, softly and slowly through Tsukki’s surprisingly soft blond hair, then he stood up and slowly tried to get his leg over Tsukki and into a spot that was obviously too small for Kuroo to fit behind his sleeping boyfriend.  
He felt Tsukki shift underneath him and froze, pulling a face as if it was going to stop Tsukishima from waking up.  
When Kuroo decided that Tsukki had settled down again, he continued to manoeuvre himself so that he was almost laying behind Tsukki. Kuroo thought for a moment that he had been successful, and silently cheered to himself, rather proud that he had managed to do the seemingly impossible. Which it really wasn’t that at all.  
All too soon, however, he lost his balance and Kuroo toppled over on top of Tsukki, causing the younger to jolt awake in fright from the sudden movement.  
“What the hell?” Tsukki grumbled, then swore a couple of times. He squinted, trying to see clearer as he looked over his shoulder at Kuroo, then hit the other on the arm to stop him from laughing.  
“Why.” Was all that Tsukki asked him, shaking his head and felt his heart with is hand pound in his chest rapidly. Kuroo stopped laughing after a moment, just enough to apologise and shrug in response.  
“I just felt like giving you a hug.” Kuroo grinned, from ear to ear, and leaned over carefully to give Tsukki a kiss on the cheek.  
“Right. Okay.” He mumbled, and shifted himself so that he was now facing Kuroo. “Well, you messed that up miserably.” Tsukki put an arm around his boyfriend’s waist and snuggled into his chest, murmuring something that sounded like ‘good night.’  
Kuroo rolled his eyes and cuddle Tsukishima back gently, humming happily to himself at the feeling of Tsukki’s chest rising and falling with each slow breath as he drifted back to sleep again. Kuroo placed soft kisses onto the soft blond hair, and closed his eyes, feeling oddly comfortable on the squishy lounge, enough, he even thought, to have a nap with Tsukki.  
Not even a full minute had passed, however when Kuroo heard the ding of the microwave from the kitchen. Kuroo didn’t move an inch and ignored it, content with staying right where he was.  
“You going to get that?” Tsukki whispered to him, turning his head sideways toward Kuroo, his eyes still closed. Kuroo shook his head slowly, “Nope.” He whispered back. Neither one of them said another word after that, simply drifting off quietly to sleep in each other’s embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all had good holidays and have a wonderful new years :)  
> Stay safe!


End file.
